orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stab Runner
Stab Runner is an LW by Billy5545/Kendor that was entered to the Lightweight Legion event of Orc's Wars Overclocked Design Stab Runner is a 2WD LW bot with a wedge and stabbing spike. The drive is two TWM3R drives which give the bot fast speed. The weapon is a 40cm heavy spike powered by a Storm burst piston, which is the strongest burst piston, causing the bot to thrust forward everytime it fired it's weapon. The wedge, meanwhile, is made out of titanium. The chassis armor is 3mm of aluminium. The bot is also powered by an intercooled battery, with a medium CO2 tank to power the weapon. Results Overclocked Stab Runner was entered to the Orc's Wars Overclocked/Lightweight Legion side event. Lightweight Legion Stab Runner first appeared in the tenth episode of Orc's Wars Overclcoked, where it was drawn against Phobetor XS1, Hard as Diamond, and Zomp 4.0. It first started the battle by rushing for Hard as Diamond, which was then ganged by Zomp 4.0 and Phobetor XS1. It wedged Hard as Diamond from behind, while Zomp 4.0 was attacking Hard as Diamond, causing Zomp 4.0 to be inverted. It then started to wildly stab it's opponents, before it went up on Zomp's flipper, causing Stab Runner to get flipped. However, it still tried to stab Hard as Diamond, as the latter got flipped by Zomp, before Stab Runner ran out of gas. It soon got underneath Zomp's flipper, which hadn't fully retracted after flipping Hard as Diamond, allowing Stab Runner to push it around. The fight then broke into a 1v1 pushing match between Phobetor XS1 and Hard as Diamond, and Stab Runner and Zomp 4.0, with Zomp flipping Stab Runner after Stab Runner ran away from it, and Stab Runner getting underneath Zomp's flipper again. The tide for the whole fight changed, however, when Phobetor XS1 got flipped by the floor flipper, allowing Hard as Diamond to beat it after being pushed by it. At the same time, Stab Runner was able to get underneath Zomp when it misfired it's flipper, after the pushing match was broken as both bots went near the pit. Stab Runner then got underneath Zomp again, but when it went up to Zomp's flipper, it went too far, taking away traction on both of it's wheels. This allowed to Zomp to push Stab Runner, but unfortunately for Zomp, Hard as Diamond had just finished defeating Phobetor XS1, so Hard as Diamond just attacked and defeated Zomp. This meant both Stab Runner and Hard as Diamond went to the Lightweight final. Stab Runner soon reappeared in the 22nd episode, when it faced Hard as Diamond, Volcano, and XTRMNT to become the new Lightweight champion. It first started by pushing and stabbing Volcano, before Hard as Diamond got underneath Stab Runner from it's side. However, Stab Runner broke free when it tried to attack XTRMNT, which was attacking Hard as Diamond from behind. Unfortunately however, it misfired, and the force of firing it's weapon soon caused Stab Runner to get beached on it's back plate as it went up the side wall, perpendicular to the ground. This meant Stab Runner was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Trivia * Stab Runner is named as such due to it's fast drive, as well as it's weapon, which was added due to Billy's insistence on putting an active weapon for every bot he made. Category:Competitors Category:Lightweight robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons